<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Flowers Blossom by timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011788">Black Flowers Blossom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified'>timaeusIncestified (thymelord)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Breeding, F/M, Forced Breeding, Home Invasion, Homophobic Slurs, Human!Caliborn, Mind Break, Misogyny, Non-con to Dubcon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Unhealthy Kismesissitude, it is with a heavy heart that despite the human au i must tag this as</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/timaeusIncestified</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Crocker is a semi-famous Youtuber. She's never really cared about being popular, although she has to admit the extra money from the ad revenue is nothing to be sniffed at! But with her fans, come the creepy incel trolls. She tunes most of them out, but one of them is... strangely persistent. Perhaps even intriguing, in his own way. </p><p>Jane's about to find out just how persistent he can be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caliborn/Jane Crocker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Flowers Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: Caliborn. That's all you need to know, really. </p><p>(Ok but actually: non-con, brief mention of the d-slur, misogyny, non-con, unrealistic response to non-con, forced breeding, all the other stuff in the tags)</p><p>Oh and I didn't use Caliborn's typing quirk because I a) Didn't Want To and b) thought it seemed a bit nonsensical in a non-Sburb/Sgrub AU. Although if any human was going to make a typing quirk to be obnoxious and iNdiVidUaL it probably would be him. But anyway. </p><p>The first few lines of Jane and Caliborn's pesterlog is based off one in canon. </p><p>I knew I wanted to do a human!Caliborn/Jane noncon fic but I didn't know what the premise was gonna be so shout out to Wertiyurae for giving me the Youtuber/Incel stalker idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Crocker has never quite understood how her YouTube channel became so popular.</p><p>She was by no means <em>popular </em>by any real sense of the word, but Jane had been expecting barely a bakers’ dozen of followers – mostly her friends – and when her subscribers had snowballed into the thousands, she could hardly believe it. It isn’t a lot in the grand scheme of things, but for Jane, it feels faintly surreal. Thousands of people who care enough about <em>her – </em>thousands of people who think she’s talented enough to merit a subscription?</p><p>Jane has never been a narcissistic type, but she can’t deny that brings a little smile to her face. It hadn’t even been her idea – Roxy, after waxing lyrical about Jane’s baking for the hundredth time, had all-but browbeated her into creating a Youtube channel – and she couldn’t be more thankful to her. Jane didn’t get a particularly high amount of revenue – certainly not enough to live on, but enough to treat her and her loved ones to more things than she would have been able to normally.</p><p>Of course, with even the most minor of fame comes the creeps.</p><p>She has learned to filter them out mentally, for the most part, but there was one who was – persistent. And he seemed –</p><p>God preserve her, but there was something about him that – <em>intrigued </em>her?</p><p>After the usual barrage of objectifying comments, the sort that were ten a dozen when you were a woman on the internet, however - he changed his tune. After Jane had blocked him for calling her “one hot busty broad”, he’d somehow managed to circumvent the block and attempt an actual conversation. Of sorts.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">undyingUmbrage [UU] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="caliborn">UU: I think we got off on the wrong foot.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: I was just trying to pay you a compliment.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ??<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: In the worst possible way??<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Sorry. I’m just not used to this. You know.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Making -<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Trying to make friends.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Okay, I’ll humour you.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Why the fuck not.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: What I’m trying to say is.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Since your first vid, you’ve really...<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Filled out.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I – okay.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: You do understand it’s creepy to comment on random girls’ breasts right?<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I need to know that you know you’re being creepy.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: It’s a compliment!<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Ugh, fine.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: You’ve always been alright face-wise too.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: There, a non breast-related compliment. Happy?<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: You really are quite the charmer, aren’t you.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU:</span><span class="u"><span class="john"> [7236_624.png]</span></span><br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: In case you’re curious.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: If that’s a dick pic I’m reporting you to the fucking FBI.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: That’s you?<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: No, I just got some random dude’s selfie off the internet.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Yes, it’s me.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...I don’t believe you.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: What the fuck. Why.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: You’re -<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Not as ugly as I was expecting.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Now who’s the charmer?<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Send me a selfie of you with... I don’t know, holding up a finger or something.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: And a note written in blue pen saying... “I’m a creep.”<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Fucking -<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Fine.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU:</span><span class="john"><span class="u">[8442_214.png]</span></span><br/>
<span class="jane">GG: When I said “hold up a finger,” I didn’t exactly mean THAT one.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: Are you ever fucking happy?<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Fine, I concede. Either you’re the world’s quickest and best Photoshopper, or that’s you.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I just always think people who harass random girls online are ugly. I guess one of my biases.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Just – if you look like THAT, why do you feel the need to – I mean, surely you can get girls -<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Oh wait, I know why.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: It’s because you’re a massive fucking creep.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: ...Well. I suppose I can take all that word-salad and those backhanded compliments to mean that you think I’m attractive.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I can’t believe I’m fucking admitting this.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: So. You think I’m attractive, I think you’re attractive.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: You don’t have to be Einstein to figure out the next logical step here.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I’m not fucking dating you.<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: That’s alright, it can be a one-night stand. If you can only stop at one night.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I’m not fucking sleeping with you, either!!!<br/>
<span class="caliborn">UU: We’ll see.</span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">undyingUmbrage [UU] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane was usually so good at not giving away if she’s attracted to someone – Jake hadn’t figured it out until Jane had blurted it out in a fit of anger, and even then he hadn’t entirely believed her. But then, Jake was hardly a good barometer for this sort of thing; the fellow was the most oblivious man who’s ever lived.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane hadn’t really given a thought about what Caliborn – and there was <em>no </em>way that’s his real name, he sounds like an extra from the Lord of the fucking Rings – looks like before, and why should she? She barely gave him a second thought, just another member of the creep brigade. She doesn’t know what she had expected him to look like, but it hadn’t been – <em>that. </em>It’s not like he was the most attractive man Jane had ever seen, but he wasn’t half bad. In fact, with a proper haircut – it was far too short at the moment, especially the fringe – he might even start to rival Jake.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my God, what am I even thinking? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>It’s a shame he’s such an incel, because if he acted like a normal person, Jane is sure that girls would be swarming all over him. Then again, that probably holds true for all incels, really. Jane has never quite understood why people can’t just be <em>nice </em>instead of acting like giant douchebags the entire time. It never worked out in anyone’s favour. It was like social entropy – everything could only get more chaotic over time.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane sighs, and glances in the mirror. She looks a fright, as though she hasn’t slept in two days and was then dragged through a hedge backwards, and fishes a comb from the drawer. Roxy always got on her case whenever she didn’t post anything at least every other day; she was determined to turn Jane into an influencer, and insisted that to be successful she had to post regularly. Jane’s not bothered one way or another, but it seems to make Roxy happy.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>After applying some mascara and the crimson lipstick that has accidentally become her trademark, she snaps a quick selfie, fiddling with the filters a little bit before posting. She never bothered with Facetune, although she did like playing around with lighting and contrast.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>The first person to like it is Caliborn.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>It’s really not that hard to find out someone’s personal information online, not if they’re not careful enough – and the vast majority of people aren’t, these days. With the advent of advent of social media, when everyone’s obsessed with posting selfies and pictures of their outings, sometimes even geotagging them, putting your full name on social media, following all their friends, family and co-workers. It’s as though everyone’s forgotten about the internet safety that had been drilled into them in the noughties, their narcissistic tendencies to document their entire life online taking over their common sense.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>To her credit, though, little Janey had been more careful than most.  No surname; her state mentioned only once, very casually; nothing geotagged except famous landmarks from her trip to New York a couple of years ago. But she’d been tagged in some of her family’s posts a while ago, so after only a couple of minutes Caliborn had dug out her surname and a few other things besides.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane Crocker, Washington denizen – only a couple of states over from Caliborn.  Daughter of Jonathan and Elizabeth – <em>Elizabeth, really? Betty? Fucking hell – </em>Crocker, niece to James Egbert, cousin to John Egbert. Reasonably uncommon surnames, but very common first names – that might pose a little bit of a challenge. Still, it shouldn’t take Caliborn more than a day or two to find the neighbourhood, and then it would be easy-peasy.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Poor Jane. She really <em>had </em>been careful, bless her.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Caliborn almost feels sorry for her.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>~</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="jane">GG: Heyo, Ro-Lal. I need your honest opinion on something.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: “heyo”?? janey, we talked about the jake-isms!!<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: and u can always count on my for my unfiltered honest opinion always<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: especially if its about boys ;) or gals.... or anyone of any gender persusion......<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Funny you should say that... :B<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: !!!!!<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: spill the beans janey!!!<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Do you think this guy is attractive or do I need new glasses?<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: <span class="john"><span class="u"> [7236_624.png]</span></span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: oh<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: my<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: GOF<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *GOD<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: janey who is THAT??? is he ur new beau?? ;)<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: No.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: It’s Caliborn.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: who the fuck is calibron??<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *caliborg</span><br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *caliborn<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: ...<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: undyingUmbrage.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: oh, “hoo hoo”!!!! nice prank<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: you got me for a minute there!!<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: It’s not – it’s not a prank. I know that’s pretty hard to believe, but uh, yeah. That’s him. That’s UU.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: :o<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: jane.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: janey.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: JANE.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: look, he might be attractive, but that dude is the biggest douchebag i have ever encountered!!!! hes the dictionary definition of an incel, jane!!!!!!! dont you even THINK ABOUT TALKING TO HIM!!<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: I don’t think the word incel is <em>in </em>the dictionary.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: oh my fuckin god that is one hundred and one times not the fucken POINT and you know that<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Yeah, of course I’m not going to fucking talk to him. I just wanted confirmation that he’s hot and I’m not going insane. But don’t worry, Rox, I won’t talk to him anymore.<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: He’s a Grade A douchebag.<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: make sure you don’t!!!<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: otherwise im gonna have to stage an intervention!!<br/>
<span class="jane">GG: Don’t worry! I’m not stupid. :B<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: are you sure bout that<br/>
<span class="roxy">TG: *wonk* ;)</span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Suddenly, Jane hears a noise from downstairs, and she freezes. Her dad was supposed to be at work until six, and it was only midday now. She thinks she hears the creak of floorboards, and slowly gets up, grabbing the cast-iron poker from where it leant against the furnace. She nudges the bedroom door open, knuckles going white around the poker.  “H-Hello?” she calls, hating the way her voice wavers. She begins to make her way down the staircase. “Hello? I’m armed! And I’ve got 911 already dialled on the phone, I just need to press the call button!” The last part was a lie, but maybe it would be enough to scare the intruder away.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Silence.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane relaxes minutely. <em>Just your imagination, you daft old girl. </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>She turns in the hallway, and is about to head up the stairs when a hand clamps around her arm and pulls her into the living room. Jane tries to scream, but a strong, large hand claps over her mouth. “You know,” says a deep, smooth voice, “I always thought girls who had their hair cut like yours were dykes. But you don’t seem like much of a dyke.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane freezes. There’s only one person that would dare to talk like that –</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>She’s shoved into the living room – <em>her own living room! – </em>and thrown onto the sofa. She sees her attacker’s face for the first time, and<em> yep</em> – somehow, impossibly –</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“<em>Caliborn</em>?” yells Jane in fury. “How the fuck did you find out where I live? Let me <em>go –“ </em>Caliborn’s arms are holding her down, attaching handcuffs to her wrists, and <em>fuck, </em>he’s strong – aren’t these sorts of people supposed to do nothing but sit in their mother’s basement all day, not get fucking ripped? “How <em>dare </em>you –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Caliborn straddles her, and for the first time Jane’s anger gives way to fear as the situation fully sinks in. There’s only one reason why someone like Caliborn would break into her house, and the evidence of that is currently pressing against her thigh. “No,” gasps Jane, and attempts to kick; but Caliborn backhands her hard across the face.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“I really wouldn’t recommend fighting, Janey,” purrs Caliborn, and <em>fuck, </em>why does his voice have to be – <em>like that? </em>Why couldn’t he have a horrible nasal voice that sounds like nails going down a chalkboard instead of sounding like an old-timey radio reporter, all smooth velvet and molten molasses? “It would make it more interesting for me, certainly, but far worse for you.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Bastard,” spits Jane. “You’re such a fucking cunt –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Language,” chides Caliborn. “That’s hardly very ladylike of you, is it, bitch?”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane merely sneers at him wordlessly.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>She hates hates <em>hates </em>that she still finds Caliborn attractive, and although his hard-on against her thigh makes a cold wash of fear goes through her, there’s also the tiniest little spark of something – <em>else. </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh my fucking God, what is <strong>wrong </strong>with me? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>If she’d been a virgin, she would have been absolutely paralysed with fear, but she’d gone through a small string of one-night stands a few months ago after Jake’s rejection. One of them had been rough – <em>very </em>rough – and at midnight with her bullet, that’s always the one she thinks of.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Always like my females a little bit hefty,” says Caliborn, pushing up her T-shirt and running his hands over his belly and sliding up to squeeze her breasts.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“I am not fat!”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay,” smirks Caliborn. “If I want to fuck a bitch with a massive rack, I need to accept there’s gonna be a little more padding elsewhere. Unless they’re fake, but I can’t stand those plastic sluts.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“<em>I am not fat!!” </em>Jane knows that Caliborn implying that she’s fat should be the thing that least upsets her about this whole situation, and yet it’s the thing she finds herself focusing on. When Caliborn rucks her pastel-blue skirt around her waist and pulls her panties down, she snaps back to reality. “No – don’t – don’t you fucking <em>dare </em>you perverted incel <em>bastard </em>–“ She breaks off with an involuntary moan as Caliborn thumbs over her clit, and her eyes widen with horror. <em>No, no, </em>she thinks frantically, <em>no, he can’t – he’s a fucking psycho incel, why does he care about getting me off, why is he trying to make me <strong>enjoy this – </strong></em>“C-C-Caliborn –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>He laughs cruelly. “I knew it. All you bitches are the same – so coy and modest up until you get your clits touched, and then you show your true colours as the sluts you are.” He pushes harder against her clit, and Jane’s legs twitch involuntarily.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p><em>No, no, she is not enjoying this, she is <strong>not fucking enjoying this –</strong> </em>“Caliborn!” she gasps as Caliborn shoves a finger into her and <em>curls</em> it against her G-spot – seriously, how the <em>fuck </em>did he find that so fast, it took her over a month to find it and she’s the one who <em>has </em>the fucking thing. “G-God, stop –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“You don’t want me to,” coos Caliborn, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. “You’re so<em> wet</em>, you filthy little whore.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Don’t fucking call me that –“ Jane’s furious, she’s <em>furious </em>at Caliborn for daring to take this liberty with her, for daring to take a woman against her will, but she can’t help the shivers of pleasure that go through her as he fingers her. “Oh God –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Come on,” murmurs Caliborn. “Submit, babygirl. Just <em>let go.” </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>His voice is strangely soothing, as though he’s her lover and not her assailant. It makes something go soft inside her – makes something <em>yield. </em>“Fuck yo-<em>oh, fuck –“ </em>Jane clenches her teeth. Why dies Caliborn have to be so fucking <em>good </em>at this, why does he have to be so fucking <em>hot –</em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>He finally unbuckles his belt and pulls down his pants just enough to allow his cock to spring forward, and Jane’s mouth goes dry as she feels her pulse pounding in her ears. Lust and fear are coursing through her in near-equal measure; he’s <em>big. </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Fuck,” whispers Jane, and Caliborn smirks in response.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“I’ll take that as a compliment,” he says.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Unconsciously, the tip of Jane’s tongue darts out to wet her bottom lip. “Caliborn, please, you don’t have to –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Relax, baby,” says Caliborn, his voice strangely soothing. “It will hurt less if you relax, and I’m not a sadist.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Right,” says Jane, managing to eject some sarcasm into her trembling voice. “Of course. A non-sadistic rapist. Why didn’t that ever cross my mind?”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Caliborn smirks. “I don’t <em>like </em>causing pain – if I do, it’s just something secondary. It’s more fun to force someone into pleasure than pain. Pain is easy. Boring.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“You really are a sociopath aren’t  y-“ Jane breaks off as Caliborn lines the head of his cock up with her entrance. “No, wait, Calib- <em>ah!” </em>She lets out a short, sharp scream as Caliborn pushes himself in surprisingly slowly, and Jane bites her lip hard to prevent herself  from letting out a moan. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as she’d been expecting, due to Caliborn’s tricky, skilled fingers, she’s <em>wet. </em>The sort of wet that she only achieved after at least fifteen minutes with a rabbit on the highest setting.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>She can’t enjoy this, she<em> can’t –</em> she can’t give Caliborn any indication that what he’s doing is making her feel good, that this fucking bastard rapist was <em>right, </em>that it’s okay to force yourself on women because he’s so hot and so good at it that they’ll end up enjoying it.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Because most women <em>wouldn’t </em>be enjoying it.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>There’s always been a little something wrong with Jane – when a one-night stand chokes her without previously discussing it, when someone in a club presses her wordlessly against the disgusting, sweaty wall and kisses her with a knee in-between her legs – <em>that’s </em>what makes her feel like she’s on fire. She didn’t get over Jake because she stopped finding him attractive, or because she was rejected by him.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>She got over Jake because he was so damn <em>nice.</em> Jane could imagine him getting cold feet when a partner asked to be handcuffed to the bed or choked a little, let alone anything else.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>And God, she hates herself for liking it even more than she hates Caliborn.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane’s hands fly up to clutch at Caliborn’s back as he speeds up, the strokes of his thick cock inside her making her whimper. “C-Caliborn –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Knew you’d end up liking it in the end,” breathes Caliborn into her ear. “Bitches always act so coy, but they all cave – because females know their only true purpose is to spread your legs for men like me.”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Hot shivers run through Jane at his words, and she parts her lips in surprise. She’s always known she’s had a thing for being humiliated – but never like <em>this. </em>“N-No – that’s not true –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Yeah?” purrs Caliborn as his thrusts become harder, deeper, and Jane can’t help but let out a gasping moan as he hits that bundle of nerves inside her over and over. “Then why are you <em>wet, </em>you filthy little whore?”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane’s thighs are trembling, and she presses her lips together tightly. There’s still a little bit of a burn, but pleasure is beginning to crash over her like a tsunami, and she’s rapidly losing the willpower to be modest. “Mmh – fuck – <em>fuck –“ </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“You’ve got such lovely fat tits,” grunts out Caliborn, squeezing them hard, “and wide hips. Birthing hips.” His thumb runs over Jane’s nipple, causing her to gasp and buck up into him. “You’re the perfect little breeding cow, aren’t you?” Caliborn’s thrusts speed up as he speaks, breath shivering. “I’m gonna breed a baby right into that fertile womb of yours – watch you grow fat with my child – then you wouldn’t be able to leave me, would you? I can rape that tight little cunt of yours whenever I want.“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane had always wanted children, but she’d never considered that breeding – <em>forced </em>breeding  - could be such a fucking <em>turn-on. </em>“Yes,” sobs Jane as Caliborn’s cock continues to pound her <em>right fucking there, “</em>Rape a baby into me, please, knock me up, please, Caliborn –“ God, what is she <em>saying? </em>What the fuck is she <em>saying? </em></p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Caliborn lets out a harsh breath as Jane feels a hot splash of cum filling her up – filling her <em>womb </em>up. “Caliborn,” she moans, “Pl-Please –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“I know you’ve already cum at least once,” smirks Caliborn as he pulls out of her. “I felt the way your cunt pulsed around me.” He pushes up Jane’s knees, and she yelps in surprise. “We wouldn’t want my seed leaking out of you, would we?” Caliborn reaches down, keeping her legs in place as he thumbs over Jane’s clit. She whines, thighs tensing and trembling.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Too much – C-Caliborn, it’s too much, it hurts –“ Another sob tears from her throat as she finds herself climaxing again, Caliborn’s digit against her hypersensitive clit like a lightning bolt. “C-Cal –“ He finally lets go, and Jane slumps to the side, breathing heavily. After a moment, she lazily props herself up, and slaps Caliborn across the face with as much force as she can muster. “Bastard,” she hisses. “Any other woman wouldn’t have liked that – you got lucky –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Keep telling yourself that, Janey,” smirks Caliborn, and jumps off the sofa, redressing himself. “I’d better go before your daddy gets back. But this won’t be the last you’re seeing of me – I’ll need to check if that took. Otherwise, I’ll be fucking you again. Well, I’ll be fucking you again <em>anyway, </em>but –“</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“Shut the fuck up and get out,” says Jane tiredly. She clicks the handcuffs open, and tosses them to the floor.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Caliborn raises his eyebrows. “Have you always known they were trick handcuffs?”</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>“I said, get the fuck out!” Once she hears the front door close, she closes her eyes and lets out a long, long sigh.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>Jane Crocker is absolutely, irrevocably fucked.</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog">
    <span class="pesterlog"></span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="pesterlog"></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>